Buenos días lo atiende Joey Weeler
by Karzer
Summary: ¿Nunca han hablado a soporte técnico? ¿Te imaginas lo que piensan de nosotros? Pues dáte una idea de lo que Joey Weeler pensaría si trabajara en alguna compañía de Internet


**Buenos días lo atiende Joey Weeler**

Esto es algo que me mandaron por mail en las famosas cadenitas, en el momento que leí los primeros renglones la imagen del rubio se vino a mi mente jajaja Imagínense a Joey trabajando para una "empresa reconocida de Internet" (¡Háblele!), Esto no lo escribí yo, pero si se los pongo para los que no han recibido esta cadena, solo le puse nombre al Help desk XD y ps le tuve que cambiar tantas palabras "malsonantes" aunque es mas chistoso pero bueno ojalá y algún día les llegue el original y a los que ya lo leyeron ¿a poco no le queda a Weeler?

**Ring Ring** (Soporte Técnico)

**Help Desk:** "Buenos Días, departamento de soporte técnico lo atiende Joey Weeler".

**Usuario:** "¿A donde hablo?"

**Joey:** (...ahh, que tarado¿Pues a donde le acabo de decir?) "A Soporte Técnico, en que puedo servirle? "

**Usuario:** "Ah, mire, tengo un problema"

**Joey:** (Si, de hecho no creo que llame para saludarme...) "Que pasa?"

**Usuario: **"No puedo entrar a la Red!"

**Joey:** (Qué raro..!) "Cual es el error que recibe?"

**Usuario:** "Pues mira, aparece un mensaje que dice:'U-S-E-R-N-A-M-E-N-O-T-F-O-U-N-D', y no se porqué..."

**Joey:** "Bien, Cual es su 'Username'?"

**Usuario:** "Que es un YUSERNEIM?"

**Joey:** (Uta, se supone que saben ingles) "El nombre de Usuario que usa para conectarse a la red"

**Usuario:** "Ah, pues no se..."

**Joey:** (...No maaaa..!) "Mire, cada vez que enciende la computadora aparece una ventanita donde hay tres renglones, el primero dice 'Username',el segundo 'Password' y el tercero 'Domain'... ¿Que dice el primer renglón?"

**Usuario:** "No dice nada... bueno, si decía, pero lo borré"

**Joey:** (Como decía mi abuelito, en manos de los burros, ni la pólvora arde) "Bien, Cuál es su nombre?"

**Usuario:** "Por qué?"

**Joey:** (Porque quiero conocerlo mejor, idiota.) "Porque si me dice su nombre puedo buscar en la base de datos su 'Username'..."

**Usuario:** "¿En serio?"

**Joey: **(Enciendo el primer cigarro del día, porque parece que voy a tener una muy larga plática con este) "Si, se lo juro"

**Usuario:** "Okey, me llamo Dionisio Pérez"

**Joey:** (¡No manches, con razón no sabe ni que es un username) "OK" un momento por favor"

**Usuario:** "¿Que hace?

**Joey: **(Como si realmente me fueras a entender si te digo lo que estoy haciendo) "Buscando su nombre en la base de datos"

**Usuario:** "Aaah... ¿Cómo?"

**Joey:** (¿Cómo¿Cómo¡Como friegan, pero ahí vamos...) Pues mire, estoy haciendo un Query en la base de datos"

**Usuario:** "¿Que es un cueri?"

**Joey:** (Esa ni siquiera se la voy a contestar...) "..."

**Usuario: **"¿Bueno¿Esta ahí?"

**Joey: **(Tomo otra bocanada de mi cigarro y cuento hasta 3,415. Ya estoy mejor) "Si, permítame un momento por favor"

**Usuario:** "Está bien. Lo que pasa es que estoy preocupado porque hace mas de tres meses que no he leído mi imeil"

**Joey:** (¿Y después de 3 meses se preocupa? ...Este si que tiene problemas) "No sepreocupe, en un momento lo resolvemos"

**Usuario:** "Okis"

**Joey:** (¿Okis¿Dijo Okis¡Este es joto! ) "Ya está, su Username es 'PEREZD' (debí imaginármelo antes)"

**Usuario: **"Okis¿Qué hago con eso?"

**Joey:** (Tatúeselo en una nalga para que la próxima vez que me llame con un problema como éste, solo tenga que decirle que ponga un espejo) "Recuerda lo que le mencione de la ventanita que aparece cuando arranca la computadora?"

**Usuario: **"No"

**Joey: **(Obvio, eso me saco por hacer preguntas estúpidas, este pobre como va recordar) "Pues mire, cuando arranca la computadora..."

**Usuario:** "Ah, si, Ya recuerdo..."

**Joey:** (Milagro ¡Dios existes!) "Bien, pues escríbalo en el primer renglón con mayúsculas y en el renglón de abajo escriba su password"

**Usuario:** "Cual pasguor?"

**Joey:** (Pasguor? Qué rápido se terminan los cigarros cuando hablo con mis Usuarios) PASSWORD, es la clave que usa para conectarse a la red"

**Usuario:** "Ah, bueno, pues mi nombre es Dionisio Pérez"

**Joey:** (Pues no voy a felicitarlo por eso, su papá quiso quedar bien con un compadre ¿no?) "Aja..."

**Usuario:** " ..Okis"

**Joey:** (Okis, qué chin... ¡este "$"#!) "..."

**Usuario: **"¿Bueno¿Bueno¿Esta ahí?"

**Joey: **"Si, aquí estoy para ayudarle no se preocupe" (triste $#")

**Usuario:** "¿Cual es mi pasguor?"

**Joey:** (¿Y como diablos se supone que yo debo saberlo!) Pues no lo sé, esa clave solo la debe saber usted"

**Usuario: **"¿Ah si?"

**Joey:** (Nooo, Pero que tontería estoy diciendo¿Por que no va al periódico y lo publica a ocho columnas?)"Si"

**Usuario:** "Déjeme ver... ¿No será 'dionisio'?"

**Joey:** (¡"#"&&/)/()?.hijo de la $#$# ya me la colmaste, pobre aparte de tarado, maricón.) "... "

**Usuario:** "Déjeme intentar..."

**Joey: **(.!"#$$$&&/ mejor hubiera sido repartidor de pizzas..)"..."

**Usuario: **"¡Si, ése es¡Oiga! De hecho aquí lo tengo apuntado en un POSTIT. Y aquí dice también 'yuserneim', 'pasguor' y 'domein'. Beno, pues qué bueno que tenía aquí este papelito. ¡Hasta luego!"

**Joey:** (¡Hijo de tu rep…t…ima m…….dre!) "Hasta luego, que tenga buen día y recuerde estamos para servirle"

**Usuario:** "Gracias, igualmente"

**Joey: **(¿Igualmente... de qué me puede servir este joto?) "Bye".

**RING RING, SUENA EL TELÉFONO**

**Joey:** "Soporte Técnico, Buenas Tardes".

**Usuario: **"¿A donde hablo?"...

**Joey:** (¡Me lleva la que me trajo!... ¡Va de nuez!)


End file.
